When you dont tell that you love your best friend
by sonamyluffer1011
Summary: NO FLAMES. I REALLY TRIED this is for selene the Hedgehog.


**Ok, this is a story im acually gunna put effort in, so please dont do flames, kay? Thanks for reading!**

This story starts at the house of the 17 year old hedgehog, Amy Rose. She was sitting on her couch with her best friend in the world, Sonic the Hedgehog. they were watching some random movie sonic picked out, but amy just liked spending time with him.

**AMYS POV.**  
Ok, i have apsolutly no idea what movie this is... but i dont care. Im with my my best friend...Ok you got me i like him. hes my hero, ive known his seince i was 2...

"Hey ames?"  
I snapped out of my trance. "Huh?"  
"Wanna just go to the park?"  
"um...Sure..." I couldnt help it i was blushing.  
15 MINUTES LATER.  
When we arrived at the park, i realised i still hade my camera from when we toke some pictures befor that movie. Sonic noticed too.

"Wanna take some pics?" he asked me with his stupid, cocky ,sexy grin...  
"Sure."  
so we went to our 'special' part of the park, and toke some really great pics.  
"ames you okay?" i had been staring hadnt i?  
"yeah...uh...yup...heh.." we were inturupted by sonics phone...  
He answered it.  
"Hello...Hey...now? Why?...Oh...Okay, yeah...Bye." he hung up.  
"That was tails. He needs me kay? Ill stop bye later."  
"o-" he ran off. "kay?"  
I Just decided to go home.

**AT AMYS HOUSE.**

I was seriously bored. So i started looking through the pictures we took.  
I stopped seeing my favorite picture of Sonic...

He looked so fucking cute...I wanted that picture..

**15 MINUTES LATER.**

Yea... i had too... i printed it out...  
I simply got out my diary and cut the picture into a heart. (What can i say? i got bored.)  
I glued it to the side and drew the outline of the heart/ picture.  
i started writing/ drawling hearts, stars, cute words like i love you, be mine, etc.  
When i finished i just stared at it. it looked cool but...somthing was missing.  
In pink i wrote a big A, and in black a big +, the a blue S...I love sonic the hedgehog...  
"HEY AMES!" OMG HE WALKED IN MY ROOM...!  
"AHHH!...S-Sonic!"  
"Watcha got there?" I panicked as he tried to take it, but i backed away.  
i looked him streight in the eye, pointed st his face, and said "No."  
"Awwww, but why,?" "Cuz, now come on were going to the park."  
"Okey!"  
We Got to the park in aabout 5 minutes.  
when we did, he started playing around as i wrote in my journal in a tree.  
"man im thirsty..." i said mainly to myself.  
I jumped down, still holding my journal, and went to the waterfountain.  
"AHA! GOT IT!" Oh god. Oh dear god no. HE HAD MY JOURNAL!

**SONICS POV.**

I decided to sneak up on amy, while she got a drink, and i swapped her journal. :P "AHA I GOT IT!" i said and flipped it open, while she screamed.  
"NO!"  
I seriously cant belive what i saw... a picture on me in a heart...  
I looked her dead in the face, and she looked down obviously embarresed, and slightly ashamed.  
I couldnt belive it. She liked me too...thats right, i love her.  
I picked her up, (making her gasp) and ran to her house.

**AFTER ARRIVING IN HER ROOM.**

I dropped her on her bed.

**LEMON TIME!**

I started by kissing her neck. It tasted sweet.  
She started moaning. I liked that.  
I moved to the spot i thought would taste the best. Her lips.  
She tasted like...Ice Cream.  
I couldnt take it anymore, i wanted her. i slipped her shirt off, and played with her bra, until it fell off.  
She squeiled, wich turned me on...  
I doged down and started sucking on her right nipple, and massaged her left, and started going back and forth.  
She kept moaning, squeiling, and wimpering, still not used to this new fealing.  
I started taking of her jeans, i wanted more. After discarding those, i started to play with her silky undergarments.  
I wanted them gone. Some i made them disapear. I threw them on the floor.  
I stared in awe.  
She was beautiful. She had that perfect hourglass figure.  
I dodged down. I wanted to taste her.  
I started by gently licking her clit. Wich made her scream. "OH MY GOD!"  
I just pushed her back down. i pushed my tounge in and out of her 'Love Button', wich made her wimper, squeal, scream, and moan.  
I went back up and slammed my lips onto hers, and undressed myself.  
I decided to ask befor i went any further.  
"You sure you wanna go through with this, Ames?"  
she just did a simple nod.  
So i started to gently slide in, and she moaned. i reached her virgin wall.  
"ames, are you 100% sure? This part wil hurt."  
"i know. Ill be fine."  
I nodded and did one simple thrust making her shed a tear.  
"Please dont cry. Im sorry. ill be careful."  
She nodded by telling him she was okay.  
He started sliding in and out again.  
After awhile they both came, and collapsed on the bed.  
Sonic gently whispered "i love you too."  
"I figured when you picked me up."  
One more kiss.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
